This invention relates to a packaging box and particularly to a packaging box having a accessorial portion on its outer side.
Conventionally, in keeping or transporting commodities, it has been common practice to store these commodities in packaging boxes. In some cases, such packaging boxes are made, in part or entirely, of a transparent material to enable commodities to be displayed in a shop while they are stored in the packaging boxes.
Many commodities on the market are accompanied by instruction manuals. An instruction manual is usually stored in a packaging box together with a commodity. In most cases, the purchaser looks through the instruction manual before using the commodity. Thereafter, however, he rarely pays attention to such instruction manual and, in some cases, he loses or even discards it. Thus, when the need for the instruction manual arises again, he will feel much inconvenienced.
On the part of the supplier of the commodity, there is a desire for the user to keep the instruction manual, in the form of a booklet or a book, for ever in safety. For example, if a toy or the like useful for childcare is the commodity, the supplier of such commodity would add to the commodity a booklet or a book which not only describes the way of using the toy but also serves the purpose of a book on childcare. In such a case, it is very undesirable to the supplier that such booklet or book is thrown away through carelessness.